An Unwanted Link
by ChangeofHeart
Summary: When one of the Italy brother's haircurl is pulled, BOTH of them feel it. This leads for some remarkably awkward situations. Main focus Spamano, with a secondary Gerita. A response to a request on the KinkMeme!
1. An Unwanted Link

"I-Italy. I hardly think this is appropriate," Germany was used to dealing with Italy's friendliness by now. Admittedly, it often bordered on indecency, but it wouldn't be a concern for him if it weren't for the fact that... he actually found the other incredibly... endearing.

Yes, endearing was one word for it. However, at present, an overexcited Italy had climbed on top of him. It started out simply enough; he'd gotten into bed with him - not an unusual occurrence - and started rambling about food.

"What?! Germany! You've never had Tiramisu?!" he'd exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and turning to the other. "You have to! It's... it's everything that is right about life! Chocolate, liquor, coffee... Aah, Germany~"

Apparently, he hadn't shared enough of Italy's enthusiasm to satisfy him, because the excitable country got closer and closer, insisting on the deliciousness of said dessert.

"I know! I will make it for you! Then, you'll know!"

-And that brought things back to the present, with Italy crawling on top of him.

Italy seemed to deflate a little bit, pouting at the country below him. "What do you mean, "appropriate"? Germany, we're friends, right?"

This flustered the blonde. "O-of course. But, friends don't-"

"I _like_ you Germany," Italy said, cutting his objection short. "Why do you always worry about what is proper and appropriate? We sleep together sometimes, don't we?"

Germany knew what Italy meant. It wasn't hard to realize it, but at the same time, he always spoke so carelessly. He was innocent in his own way, and it threw Germany off. He didn't know how to deal with someone this open, but...

"Germany," Italy spoke again, bringing him out of his reverie. He leaned in effortlessly and brushed their lips together.

This had the same effect such affections usually did, Germany stiffened slightly and a small blush graced his features. He reached out, trying to move Italy away gently.

This time, however, Italy did not allow himself to be pushed away from his goal. He made a small noise of displeasure.

"Germany..." he tried to move the other's hands aside, and could only gather that he had been_ allowed_ to, because as far as strength went, Germany was far his superior. He leaned in, trying again, and he was not refused.

The two kissed softly at first, exploring each other in a more intimate way, but it quickly escalated. Soon, their lips were crushed against each other and their tongues dueled. Italy did not know who deepened the kiss, but the thought that it might have been Germany made little butterflies dance in his stomach.

They parted at last, breathless, and Germany looked up at the other. "Italy... Feliciano," he muttered, one corner of his mouth turning up in something that almost resembled a smile, reaching up to run his hand through Italy's hair.

The smaller of the two smiled broadly to hear the other call him by his name, and he nearly pounced him, hugging him tight.

"Ludwig~!" He exclaimed happily, but then his back straightening quite suddenly as Germany found his ahoge curl. "A-aah..."

For a moment, Ludwig paused, before he realized what he had done. "That's right," he said lowly, an almost mischievous undertone to his voice. "This is sensitive, isn't it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Romano had just set out a late-night snack for himself and his visitor. It wasn't only lately that Spain had taken to showing up uninvited, but the closer they got, the less regard he seemed to have for _time_. Admittedly, the elder nation had kept him entertained long enough that it was suddenly quite late and they'd both realized they hadn't had nearly enough for dinner, so it couldn't be all that bad...

Not that he'd admit it.

"Aah, it smells good, Lovi!" Antonio grinned, having a seat at the table. "But, eggs and tomato?" he chuckled.

"Don't get used to it," Romano grumbled, sitting down across from him, unceremoniously digging his fork into his dish of food. "It's la cucina povera. Simple ingredients, but the result is more than the sum of its parts, see?"

"I see," Spain smiled, having a bite of his own. He loved the reluctance that Romano showed, if only because he knew it meant very little. If Romano truly disliked him, he would never let him stay - especially not for as long as he often did. He also loved the way that calling him by his true name made the other shift awkwardly and look away, but he wouldn't abuse that power.

They ate in silence for a few moments, though Antonio quite honestly spent just as much time watching Lovino. Of course, when the other made a small noise and then looked up suddenly, as if embarrassed by it, he shrugged it off, trying to put the other at ease by speaking once more.

"It tastes as good as it smells," he commented, watching him carefully. Romano looked genuinely uncomfortable, his cheeks slowly reddening, shifting slightly, distracted from his food.

"Yeah... Glad. I mean, I'm glad... I-I mean, whatever... I'm not cooking it again..." he muttered in response. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he had an idea. And if that was the case, he needed to leave - _now_. But he couldn't stand up, that would make everything painfully obvious. He moaned before he could stop it, his flush increasing threefold.

"Lovi," Antonio's brows furrowed in concern and he stood, hurrying over to him and taking his face in his hands. "Are you all right?"

"I'm... mhhnn, I'm fine..." Romano tried to hold it back, closing his eyes for a moment.

Antonio wasn't sure about that; he was acting too strangely. "Do you have a fever..?" He leaned down, touching his forehead against Lovino's.

Romano's eyes shot open, and he grabbed Antonio's wrist, fully intending to move his hand away from his cheek. Instead, his hold tightened and he let out a shuddering breath. His breathing was quickly becoming labored, his lips parted slightly in a failed attempt to steady it.

"I... I'm _fine_, Antonio," he managed, sounding frustrated, but there was a weaker underlying tone, something that made his voice just a little lower, a little breathier than normal.

"I don't believe you," Spain said softly, running the thumb of his uncaptured hand over the other's cheekbone, watching him in concern.

"It- it's... A-aah," Lovino shut his eyes tightly, holding on to Antonio's wrist with a desperate grip.

Something strange was certainly going on. Romano had the symptoms of a fever; sweat had begun to appear on his brow, his face was flushed... and the fact that he was moaning, one would think he was in pain. But it was just that, his moans, that made Spain suspicious. He'd never heard someone who was injured make _those_ sorts of noises. He watched as Lovino bit his lower lip, clearly trying to hide the noises he was producing, though it was much too late for that. Still, he had to be responsible, and try to take care of the younger country. "Lovino, stand up. Come on, I'll take you to bed,"

"N... Ngh," Romano tried to protest, but found his voice lost. He had little strength left in him, so when Spain pulled him up, heavily supporting his weight as he started to head toward the bedroom, he didn't have much of a choice other than to comply.

"That idiot..." Lovino muttered, and Antonio looked over with mild curiosity, wondering vaguely who Romano was referring to, until the frustrated nation added "Feliciano..." in a rather threatening tone.

He continued to move Romano toward the bedroom, though now he was really curious as to what was going on. When he looked down and saw a rather obvious clue on his companion, he paused in the doorway to the bedroom. "All right, Lovi," he said gently, propping him up against the doorframe. "Why don't you tell me what, exactly, is going on..?"

"N-nothing!" Romano said a little too quickly, looking for a way to escape.

"I said I don't believe you, Lovino, but of course, I know you don't want me to ask," Spain smiled sympathetically, trailing his fingertips over the side of the other's neck, caressing him gently.

"Then _don't_! Argh, stop that!" Romano protested, the light contact against his hypersensitive skin driving him crazy.

Antonio obliged, rest his hand there at the crook of his neck. "Then tell me. I will understand,"

Romano huffed. "I _doubt_ it. It's... a-hnn... it's my stupid... brother," he managed.

"Feliciano?" Antonio was intrigued, but he couldn't help himself. To have Lovino this close to him, all hot and bothered... he began to run his hand through the other's hair. "What does he have to do with anything..?"

"Aah- THAT!" Romano cried out as Antonio found his hair curl, reaching up on almost pure instinct and wrenching his hand away. "Don't - touch - that! It's G-hhn," he was quickly losing himself, finding his ability to speak coherently slipping away. "My brother and I, we share..."

Though Lovino could not properly explain, Spain was beginning to get the idea. And a more sadistic nation may have taken full advantage of this, but he knew that he'd much rather have Lovino acting this way because of something _he_ did. Still, he couldn't say he was disappointed in the least when Romano suddenly latched on to him.

Of course, this was in part due to the fact that he could no longer stand on his own. He grasped at Antonio's shirt, and the older nation guided him back until he was the one propped against the other side of the doorframe, and Romano leaned against him. He made a low noise in his throat; the way Lovino was squirming against him was doing nothing to help him concentrate and take care of him. He settled for burying his face in the other's hair, holding him tight.

Romano did not have the strength of will to object to any of this. He clung to Spain tightly, resting his face against his shoulder. He was sure the embarrassed blush alone was turning him completely red, and then everything else on top of it..? He wanted to kiss Antonio's neck, it was right there. But he would never do something like that!

He felt his knees start to buckle slightly and then Spain pulled him even closer. He couldn't take it any more - the arms around him, firm hands holding him tightly, the scent of the other... he moaned loudly against Antonio's shoulder, hoping the fabric muffled it as he fell against him, holding him tight as he came, making a mess of his pants.

It seemed that they stood there forever, but it was really only a few seconds before Lovino felt his legs threaten to give out. Likely sensing this, Antonio loosened his grip slightly, only enough to scoop him up into his arms.

"What- What are you..?!" Romano tried to protest, but it didn't sound as threatening as he usually managed, seeing as he was still desperately trying to catch his breath.

"I am putting you to bed, Lovi, like I promised," Spain informed him, carrying him the short distance there and setting him down gently before crawling onto the bed as well. "I'd like to join you, if that's all right,"

"Of _course_ it's not all right, what are you-" Romano was cut off as that hand began to play with his hair again.

"Don't be embarrassed," Spain chuckled, smiling down at the other. "I think... it's only fair that you have your fun, too..."


	2. Maybe it's Not So Bad

Though Romano looked up at Spain, desperately trying to manage an expression of warning, his found his voice to be lost, and his face busy at an attempt not to look too pleased. Spain was running one hand through his hair, and the other had begun to wander down his shirt, then move it up slightly.

"O-oi!" Romano's eyes shot open, sitting up slightly and looking down to what Antonio was doing.

"Ssh, Lovino," Antonio couldn't help but laugh softly, guiding him back down to the pillows, leaning in to kiss his ear softly. "Just enjoy it."

The younger of the two blushed heavily, muttering something that wasn't exactly audible, though sounded very much like a complaint. Unsurprisingly, he did not push the other away. In fact, he did seem to relax.

"Very good," Spain encouraged him softly, pushing Romano's shirt up more. He began to plant short, feather-light kisses across his chest and stomach, enjoying how Lovino's muscles twitched just slightly with each small touch. He pulled himself away long enough to coax the other out of his shirt entirely, tossing it aside as he leaned in, pressing gently kisses this time to Romano's jaw line. He took note of the fact that Lovino's eyes had closed, and he began to run a hand through Lovino's hair once more as he sucked very gently on his neck.

"Don't leave a mark," Romano mumbled, more of a sign than anything previous that he had truly given in. He was not telling Spain to stop, simply not to get overexcited. This caused the other nation to smile slightly against his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pleasantly unaware Germany held the other Italy brother in his arms, watching as the smaller male dozed peacefully. He couldn't explain what had driven him to let the excitable nation win tonight, but as he watched the contented look on Feliciano's sleeping face, he couldn't really say that he minded. Using his free hand to pull the covers up over them just a bit, he took no real notice to the way Italy was beginning to squirm. Shaking his head slightly, he laid down against his pillow, using one arm to pull him a little bit closer.

He had only just begun to fall asleep himself, however, when he felt his shoulder being shaken slightly. At first, he grunted a response, trying to fall back asleep. But then, the culprit made himself known vocally.

"Germany~"

"Go to sleep, Italy," he said lowly, trying to pull the other closer, but he was insistent.

"Germany, wake up…"

With a slight grumble, the blonde slowly opened his eyes, sighing heavily as he took in the puppy dog-like expression of the second occupant of the bed. "What is it, Italy..?"

"I'm kind of… well…" he inched closer to the taller nation, attempting his best pouting face as he nearly crawled back on top of him. "I'm turned on again…"

"I-Italy!!"

* * *

"Ah- wait! W-what are you doing!?" Romano found himself drawn from a curl-pulling-induced daze when he felt a hand at his pants. In response, Spain looked at him with a disarmingly innocent face.

"Getting rid of these. They're messy, aren't they?"

"Sh-shut up," Lovino blushed deeply, looking off to the side.

Of course, Antonio took this as a cue to continue. There never was an obvious answer with Lovino. Undoing the things that kept him from his ultimate goal, he carefully tugged down the younger nation's pants, careful not to make any sudden movements that might jar the other out of his complacency once again.

Tossing the pants to the side with the shirt, he bit back a groan of his own as he took in the sight; a slightly sweaty, blushing Lovino, mostly undressed, and with a renewed erection poking against his boxers. It was everything he could do not to just pounce on him right then! He leaned over Romano, kissing his neck, then his jaw line.

"Lovi…?" he whispered softly, reaching up to tug on the other's curl yet again.

"Mmh… Ah- what is it?" the other managed, his breath catching while Antonio played with his hair.

"Can I kiss you, Lovi?" he sat up slightly, looking for a reaction on the other's face.

Of course, the first thing Romano did was blush. But when he looked away this time, he did not turn his head. "Don't ask such a stupid question," he retorted.

Spain smiled, reaching down with one hand to cup Romano's cheek. He leaned in, kissing him in a soft manner, brushing their lips together gently. He began to place sweet, soft kisses on his lips, over and over until he felt Lovino begin to reciprocate. Then, he pressed their lips together, deepening it slowly. He reached up to pull at Romano's hair, and as the other gasped against his lips, he slipped his tongue in between them, licking them gently. The younger of the two caught on fast and their tongues began to duel, slowly at first.

Antonio reached down with his free hand, lightly groping Lovino's erection. As he groaned into their kiss, pushing up against his hand, Spain couldn't help but make a quiet noise of appreciation. This was what he wanted, not some circumstantial arousal from whatever Feliciano had been doing, but something he had caused himself. He had made Lovino feel this way.

Though, truthfully, it was probably almost as satisfying to Lovino that he was getting back at his brother for the embarrassment he'd been through earlier, he still couldn't deny that he really, really liked this.

* * *

"Germany~"

"What_ is_ it, Italy? I told you to go back to sleep," Germany muttered, opening his eyes once more to look down at him. He certainly could be troublesome, sometimes…

"There's something I need to tell you… Something about my brother and I," he tried, burying his face against the blonde's shoulder.

"About your brother?" Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me tomorrow, Italy. It's time to sleep."

"But-"

"Italy."

"…Okay, Germany…"

* * *

When their lips had finally parted, Spain began to slide Romano's boxers down, over his hips and buttocks, down his legs, and finally they were thrown aside, on top of the rest of the discarded clothes.

When he looked back up, he came face to face with an expression that was best described as a pout. He tried not to laugh, but it was so cute!

"What is it, Lovino?"

"You still have all of your clothes on. It's not fair to me," he replied, raising an eyebrow as if daring Spain to say anything about it.

In truth, the older nation was too surprised. Admittedly, it was pleasantly so. Pulling his shirt off in one relatively fluid motion, he threw it aside. "There! Better?"

Romano didn't answer, but this didn't inhibit Antonio. He leaned in again, giving those soft, sweet kisses as he twirled the curl between his fingers. He knew how much it aroused Lovino, after all, he'd come purely from the link between himself and his brother earlier. But he was still more than a little taken aback as he felt fumbling hands working on his own pants.

"Let me help you," he said, sitting up a little to help guide his own pants off.

Lovino looked up, and they met eyes for only a moment before he looked away once more. "You talk too much."

Spain chuckled, kicking his pants off. He ran his fingertips slowly down Lovino's body, starting at his shoulders, and when he found himself at the other's erection, he paused. "Lovino. Is it okay?"

"…Stop asking."

A small smile of understanding graced Antonio's features, and he wrapped his hand around Lovino's erection. He moved slowly at first, experimenting with pressure. The other nation moaned outright.

"Do you want more..? Lovino?"

Lovino just moaned again, and there was a tinge of frustration laced in the pleasure. Antonio couldn't help but love the fact that vocalizations of any sort embarrassed Lovino - it was positively adorable.

After a few moments he relinquished his grip, reaching over to the side table, opening the drawer where he knew he had seen hand lotion before. Romano watched him, silently, but did not seem to mind or protest.

Triumphant in his search, Antonio returned to his previous position, taking a few moments to spread lotion liberally over a few of his fingers. He leaned down to kiss Lovino's ear once more, whispering softly. "Let me know if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you, Lovi," he said quietly, slowly pressing one finger in.

Lovino's hand fisted in the sheet, but he did not react adversely in any way. After moving the digit around a little bit, hoping to loosen the small male up, Antonio added a second finger. As he began to move the two in a scissoring motion, Romano squirmed. Feeling a little bit guilty, Antonio kissed his neck.

"Just one more," he assured him, adding the third finger. As he waited for Lovino to adjust, an idea struck him. He reached up, twisting the curl gently around his fingers, and Romano cried out in pleasure. Tugging on it gently as he began to move his fingers in and out, he soon found the younger nation lost in pleasure.

The mewl of disappointment that Lovino made as he pulled his fingers out went straight to his own erection. As he coated it with lotion, Romano began to sit up, watching him with what one could only think was arousal and interest, and an idea struck him.

Moving to sit up against the headboard, he offered his clean hand out as a gesture to the other. "Lovi, come here," he said, smiling just a little bit.

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised when Romano obeyed the first time he was asked, and he helped guide him in to a position where he was sitting over him, both facing the same way. Then, he pressed his erection against the other's entrance, his arousal twitching as the other made a soft noise.

Taking his hips, he gently guided Lovino down onto him, taking all of his self control not to move. He waited there for a few moments, feeling the other adjust slightly, before - to his astonishment - Romano began to move.

The movement was small and unsure, but it was there nonetheless. Antonio reached around to grasp his erection once more, pumping it slowly again. This time, however, he began to pick up the pace as Romano bucked into his hand.

Soon, they began to develop a rhythm - he thrust into Romano, and Romano into his hand - and he didn't think he could hold on much longer. He increased their pace, resting his head against Lovino's shoulder, kissing his neck softly. But he knew the one thing that he could do to set Lovino off.

He reached up and began to tug at his curl, careful not to be too rough. This caused the other to cry out loudly, his rhythm beginning to get harsh and erratic. "Aah- Spain… A-A-Antonio!" he cried out.

Hearing the other call him in such a way was just too much for the older country. Antonio gasped, thrusting forward as he came inside of Lovino, causing the other to moan loudly, coming with just one more thrust into Antonio's hand.

* * *

"G-Germany…"

"What _now_, Italy?!"

"I know I said I'd wait to tell you until tomorrow, but… but it's really important!" Italy's voice was almost frantic, and Germany could feel his arousal against his leg.

With a sigh, he looked to the other. "Very well, Italy. What is it?"

"Lovino and I… we… we share this link, you know? And when someone pulls his hair like you did with mine… aah!" he buried his face against Germany's chest, squirming. "It feels really good!"

"So you're saying… the two of you share… a link between… your hair curls?" Germany frowned. It was such a strange thing to think about.

"Yes, and… and I think my brother… might be a little upset about earlier, or…"

"Wait, when we were - earlier… your brother _knew_!?"

"I'm sorry, Germany~!!"

* * *

Spain held Romano in his arms, the smaller nation's back pressed against his chest. He pulled the covers up over them, resolving to clean up tomorrow morning, since this had been his idea in the first place. He kissed Lovino's ear softly, earning a half-asleep mumble from the younger nation, and he closed his own eyes.

"Goodnight, mi tesoro," he whispered softly. He hadn't expected the night to go the way it was, that was for sure, but he was glad it had. He would have to thank Feliciano the next time he saw him… and perhaps Ludwig, as well.


End file.
